Gaun Pernikahan
by synstropezia
Summary: Favoritnya adalah gaun pada bagian depan etalase. Dengan mawar putih tersemat di bagian jantung, renda menghias depan dada, ujung yang melambai-lambai kala angin berembus, benar-benar sosok ideal ala mempelai pria. "Dan maaf karena aku bukan wanita, Hibari-san."


**Gaun Pernikahan**

 **Summary: Favoritnya adalah gaun pada bagian depan etalase. Dengan mawar putih tersemat di bagian jantung, renda menghias depan dada, ujung yang melambai-lambai kala angin berembus, benar-benar sosok ideal ala mempelai pria. "Dan maaf karena aku bukan wanita, Hibari-** _ **san**_ **."**

 **Rate: T**

 **Chara: Kyoya. H, Tsunayoshi. S, I-Pin**

 **Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer: Amano Akira**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dll.**

3 hari sebelum pernikahan, Hibari Kyoya dan Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah sepasang insan paling berbahagia.

Hari itu Jumat, tanggal 24 tahun sekian, pada musim panas yang terik di bulan Juni. Langit adalah biru, sebagaimana _ia_ memantulkan laut. Tingkatan paling jernih, dari aneka ragam jenis warna. Matahari merupakan senyum Maha Kuasa. Gilang-gemilang menyinari kehidupan rapuh milik manusia. Senantiasa tersenyum menemani serangkai aktivitas padat. Namun bagi makhluk seegois mereka, _kebaikan_ itu hanyalah menyusahkan. Bayaran listrik membengkak, keringat terus mengucur, sangat buruk!

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu, Hibari- _sa_ … maksudku, Kyoya- _kun_ ," ujar makhluk adam di sampingnya. Malahan, ia terlalu manis untuk disebut pemuda. Apa Tuhan melakukan kesalahan, pada kisah penciptaan Sawada Tsunayoshi?

"Untuk apa sungkan, _stupid herbivore_." Jawaban ketus itu membuatnya tersenyum. Salah tingkah dengan menggaruk tengkuk, diiring tawa cekikikan.

"Kalau Kyoya- _kun_ sibuk, aku bisa memilihnya sendiri."

"Jangan katakan itu pada calon suamimu."

Terkecuali mereka, yang berdiri di puncak kebahagiaan. Adalah Hibari Kyoya dan Sawada Tsunayoshi, sepasang insan dengan tiga hitungan mundur. Minggu ini, tanggal 26 Juni, sebuah pernikahan akan berlangsung mewah meriah, di salah satu gedung pencakar langit Namimori. Undangan telah disebar jauh-jauh hari–kepada kolega mafia Cavallone, Simon beserta organisasi independen Varia, penjaga Vongola sendiri, terlalu banyak untuk disebut satu per satu.

Jika kalian tanya, 'hukum apa yang berpihak pada pernikahan sesama jenis?' Ketahuilah, bagi para mafia itu bukan masalah. Lebih banyak hal aneh bin ajaib untuk dibahas, daripada romansa karnivora dan herbivora.

"Kita sudah sampai. Turunlah." Jangan mengharapkan perlakuan romantis, dari seorang Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna mafhum dibanding siapapun. Justru _sisi manis_ itulah yang dia idolakan.

Papan, "L'a Bella Dress" terpampang dengan ukiran camelia, berkelopak pendek dan lebar menjadikan bentuknya membulat unik. Bunga ini melambangkan penghormatan, kesempurnaan, kecantikan –yang bagi seorang wanita paruh baya identik akan pernikahan. Tsuna hendak masuk, andaikata Hibari mengikuti di belakang. Justru ia terpaku, oleh pemandangan di depan etalase–sebuah gaun panjang berenda tersemat mawar putih.

" _Ano…._ Kyoya- _kun_ , ayo masuk. Nenek menunggu kita di dalam." Jempolnya mengarah pada mesin kasir. Wanita paruh baya–yakni sang pemilik toko, tengah melambai memanggil mereka.

"Hn."

Ada segelintir cerita kenapa mereka (lebih tepatnya Hibari), memilih tempat ini. Seminggu lalu, mereka berkeliling mencari toko gaun pernikahan. Hampir seluruh tempat dikunjungi–Kusabake, anak buah sang _skylark_ benar-benar direpotkan, oleh penolakan Kyo- _san_ nya. Waktu itu matahari sudah lelah, begitupun Tsuna yang berkali-kali menghela napas. Jika saran ini ditolak juga, dia bisa pingsan sebelum jadwal makan malam.

" _Jadi bagaimana, Kyoya-kun_?"

" _Toko ini saja. Ayo balik_."

Tanpa melihat isinya, bertemu sang pemilik atau sekadar masuk, Hibari menjatuhkan pilihan pada bangunan antik itu. Dan Tsuna tahu–bahwa sepasang obsidian telah mendeklarasikan cinta pandangan pertama, untuk gaun putih di depan etalase.

"Selamat datang, Sawada- _san_ , Hibari- _san_. Silakan melihat-lihat. Kamar gantinya ada di pojok kanan."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, kami akan melihat-lihat sebelum memberitahu nenek." Segaris senyum ramah tersungging mengiyakan. Hati Tsuna hangat dibuatnya. Bersyukur, pilihan ini sejalan dengan keinginan mereka.

Karena gaun pada etalase sekalipun, bukan perkara selama Hibari menerima sebagaimana ada. Butuh setengah jam bagi Tsuna untuk menentukan pilihan. Beda dengan penjaga awan Vongola, yang _memukul_ _palu_ teramat cepat. Jas itu hitam polos bersemat mawar merah, bersetelan kemeja putih dan celana senada seragam SMA-nya. Toh, mau pakai apa pun juga tampan, ya, tampan. Selama pujaan hati terpikat pesonanya, ia tetap pemenang sejati.

"Kurasa yang ini saja. Bagimana menurut Kyoya- _kun_?" Putih bersanding hitam, huh? Bukankah dua warna itu ibarat mereka dengan aura bertolak belakang?

"Bagus juga. Sekarang kita…."

 _Drttt … drttt…._

Sungguh sial karena ia lupa mematikan ponsel. Hibari mendelik benci pada nama yang terlintas, 'Fon', tiga huruf bermakna angin itu benar-benar menerbangkan kebahagiaannya. Pria berparas Asia ini bukan musuh, rival apalagi selingkuhan sang prefek, kebenaran terkait status mereka jauh lebih mencengangkan, dari prasangka-prasangka barusan. Pribadi bertolak belakang tersebut adalah ayah-anak. Kyoya dengan sifat iblis sedang beliau bersikap layaknya malaikat.

Entah apa yang Tuhan pikirkan, sewaktu merancang kitab kehidupan Hibari Kyoya.

"Angkatlah, Kyoya- _kun_. Jangan buat Fon- _san_ menunggu." Permintaan itu ingin ditepisnya–bahwa waktu mereka lebih berharga, daripada menjawab panggilan terkutuk.

"Tidak akan. Aku…."

"Kumohon, Fon- _san_ pasti punya sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan." Ketulusan Tsuna meluluhlantakkan hati bajanya, ibarat frasa itu mengandung sebaris mantera, menyihir dengan racun paling berbisa sampai ia tenggelam amat dalam.

"Baiklah, aku angkat." Setelahnya Fon harus berterima kasih pada kebaikan Tsuna. Gerangan apa dapat menjinakkan raja karnivora, selain ratu herbivora-nya angkat bicara.

 _KLIK!_

"Ada perlu apa menghubungiku, _herbivore_?"

"Ketus banget, deh, Kyo- _chan_. Ayah dan _seorang kawan lama_ ingin menemuimu, boleh?" Dengan nada manja sekaligus memelas, Hibari ingin muntah jika rasa heran tidak menahannya. Candaan itu garing kering. Kapan sejarah mengatakan karnivora punya teman?

"Heh .. lucu sekali." Nada sarkastis dilayangkan tajam. _Onyx_ -nya menyipit mendeklarasikan skaktmat sepihak.

"Hahaha…. Ayah bingung harus menyebut apa, tapi datang saja. **Ini lebih penting dari acara murahanmu**." Penekanan tersebut membuat jantungnya berdegup sesak. Fon jauh di seberang, jarak mereka bagai langit dan bumi. Lantas mengapa Hibari merasa tertusuk?

"Cih."

"Kejamnya~ Ayah bisa menangis, lho, karenamu. Jadi kita sepakat, ya. Tsunayoshi pasti maklum. Sampai jumpa di rumah." _TUT_! Panggilan diputus pada detik ke tiga puluh. Android miliknya kembali dikantongkan. Hibari terpaksa pergi atau Fon berbuat macam-macam.

"Maaf, Tsunayoshi. Aku harus…."

 _HUG!_

"Tidak apa-apa. Benar kata Fon- _san_ , aku maklum kok. Kita bertemu lagi, ya, besok." Sang awan tahu langitnya kecewa, karena ia lebih memilih bertemu _badai_ , sebab Tsuna terlalu lemah untuk _melawan_.

Balasan itu membangkang ekspetasinya–Hibari ingin ditahan, terus dipeluk dan dihadiahi selarik bisikan kecil, 'jangan tinggalkan aku', 'sekali ini saja, kita menghabiskan waktu bersama,' apapun selama perpisahan menjadi bisu. Tatkala ia habis pikir–sungguh, kenapa orang sebaik, sebegitu perhatian ini mesti direngkuh sesosok _iblis_? Tsuna adalah malaikat, bukan Fon walau dielu-elukan demikian. Mereka _**seperti pinang dibelah dua**_ , serupa namun dari _sisi berlawanan_.

"Jika ada waktu, kuhubungi lagi." Obrolan dengan Fon selalu melelahkan. Teh yang dingin saja mendadak panas, akibat kegerahan lapis atmosfer.

"Uhm. Aku menunggumu, selalu."

Tangan mereka saling bertemu, mengucap perpisahan nonverbal yang mengakhiri, pertemuan singkat tersebut. Hibari memutuskan naik taksi. Menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Tsuna untuk dikendarai–anggaplah setitik perhatian, di balik lautan ego _skylark_ Namimori. Jarum s _peedometer_ menunjuk kecepatan 60 km/jam. Keempat ban anggun membelah jalan, di mana macet tinggal cerita pada tenteram kota mereka.

Justru situasi tersebut diharapkannya, semata-mata demi mengulur pertemuan mereka.

"Kita sudah tiba, Tuan. Silakan turun."

Ekspresi masam diekspos terang-terangan–pada supir yang merinding disko, taksi kuning pun mengibrit enggan dijadikan pelampiasan. Hibari melangkah galak. Jejaknya menderap bergema, memenuhi plafon rumah tradisional khas Jepang itu. Dengan partisi yang digeser kasar dan pemandangan asing di seberang sana, ia terpaut barang sejenak. Bukan Fon dan segelas teh hijau busuk, pusat dari perhatian _blue metalic_ tersebut, melainkan sosok familier seorang gadis.

"Ara~ Kyo- _chan_ sudah datang. Sini duduk dulu."

"Jelaskan maksudmu, _herbivore_." Kian lebar senyum Fon mengembang. Tangan pucat itu merangkul akrab bahu sang gadis. Menunjuk pipi–lebih tepatnya rupa ayu selaras kembang musim semi.

"Namanya I-Pin, murid kesayanganku. Dulu kalian sering mengobrol, sampai dia balik ke Cina untuk kompetisi bela diri. Ingatanmu sudah segar, hn?" Terlalu jelas bahkan. Hibari tahu wanita ini, gadis belia yang dahulu memberikan cokelat, kala senja tersenyum malu menyaksikan.

Kembang hati sekaligus pujaannya, jauh-jauh waktu sebelum mengenal Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Panggil beliau ayah, Hibari- _kun_. Sembilan tahun berlalu, kebiasaanmu masih sama." Garis merah menyapu kontras pipi tirusnya. Membuat _ia_ tampak mencolok, daripada hitam raven atau kulit putih susu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kyo- _chan_ memang begitu orangnya."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Tatapannya mengiris karamel tersebut. Menelanjangi manis dengan pahit menusuk tajam. Kalau dia bukan guru dari I-Pin, Hibari bersumpah membunuh pria ini!

"Ups, hampir kelupaan. Langsung saja, ya, ayah ingin menjodohkanmu dengan I-Pin. Besok Minggu kalian langsung menikah." Telapak tangannya bertepuk memutuskan, diakhiri menebar ranjau senyum yang meledakkan Hibari.

"Kalian sudah mengenal lama, tidak perlu pacaran, bukan? Lagi pula I-Pin setuju."

"Sekalipun kau ayahku, _herbivore_ tak berhak mengatur karnivora." Remeh sekali ia menganggap enam tahun perjuangan mereka. Waktu bukan mainan yang menyenangkan, bagi makhluk serapuh manusia. Prinsip sesederhana ini, tidakkah Fon mengerti?

"A-ah … Kyoya- _kun_ , master…. Kumohon hentikan."

"Ehem! Kita perlu bicara empat mata. Maaf I-Pin, kami tinggal sebentar, ya." Telunjuk lentiknya mengarah keluar partisi–kode untuk Hibari agar meninggalkan ruangan.

Sekilas I-Pin mengangguk, sementara Fon pergi disusul putra sulungnya. Di luar sini, dengan jurang yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, atmosfer antar ayah-anak itu berkian-kian menegang. Suasana makin panas, kala _onyx_ dan karamel bertemu di satu titik–saling melempar _pisau_ lewat pandangan, barisan kata-kata yang terkungkung oleh lisan, kebencian abstrak milik Hibari seorang, semua bertubrukan merekonstruksi benang kusut.

"Kali ini kau keterlaluan."

"Semua ayah lakukan demi kebaikanmu. Menikah dengan Tsunayoshi, apa-apaan itu? Bagaimana caramu bertanggung jawab, terutama pada ibu." Mendengus kesal, tatapan yang ditunjukkannya seakan berkata, 'kau pikir aku peduli?'

"Tak ada negosiasi, _herbivore_. Aku tetap pada keputusanku." Kepala itu dinaikkan angkuh, melipat tangan sembari bersandar pada dinding putih. Gestur tersebut untuk membuktikan, Hibari serius beratus-ratus persen.

"Memang mustahil, ya, membujukmu. Ya … mau bagaimana lagi." Acuh tak acuh Fon mengidikkan bahu, seringai Hibari melengkung sempurna karenanya. Ia lengah kalau beranggapan di atas angin. Senyum buaya itu sengaja disembunyikan, guna menjebak _skylark_ muda.

 _BAK!_

Tangan kanannya meluncur bebas. Hibari terpojok dan menempel pada dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan her…."

 _BAK!_

Giliran sebelah kiri menjulur, kedua lengannya sukses mengunci Hibari. Fon anti berbelas kasih sekarang. Ia harus memangsa sebelum buruannya kabur lagi.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, menolakku maka Tsunayoshi-mu dalam bahaya. Kau tidak ingin, bukan, kejadian dua tahun lalu terulang?" Obsidian itu membelalak terkejut. Napasnya naik-turun mendatangkan sesak. Fon menyeringai, inilah yang dia inginkan, _kepatuhan_ Hibari!

"Karenamu pernikahannya batal, Tsunayoshi trauma dan hubungan kami nyaris retak."

"Penjabaran yang bagus. Jika kau tidak mengharapkannya, **turuti perintah ayah**." Lima menit percakapan itu berlangsung. Cukup satu detik untuk mengakhiri. Fon melepas kangkang tersebut. Pergi melawan arah dari ruang tamu.

"Ajak I-Pin mengobrol. Besok Kyo- _chan_ temani dia memilih gaun pernikahan." Tiada sekali Hibari mengangguk, menjawab apalagi menurut. Maaf saja, harga dirinya tidak serendah taktik murahan Fon!

"Omong-omong … ponselmu ayah sita! Selamat bersenang-senang."

Atas kekalahan tersebut, Hibari berpaling dan merutuk. Karnivora macam apa dia, kalah melawan pemangsa yang mengincar herbivora-nya.

 _Esok hari…._

Dua hari sebelum pernikahan, Hibari Kyoya rapuh bagai jiwanya direnggut dari raga. Bahagia tinggal kata, untuk dijadikan pajangan semata.

Indah pagi tak dapat menggantikan, siang terakhir yang mereka habiskan bersama. Hibari termenung setelah ia bangun. Meraba-raba nakas di samping, menggengam kosong udara tanpa menemukan _benda_ tersebut. Biasanya Tsuna menelepon, mengirim pesan suara atau apapun, sebagai pengganti kicau weker–lebih merdu dari orkes burung, bariton beralun manja Fon, teriakan cantik penjaga badai Vongola–di atas jenis yang terdengar dan tercipta selama ini.

 _CKLEK!_

"Pagi, Kyo- _chan_. Ternyata kamu sudah bangun."

"Ponselku disita dan sekarang kau sembarangan masuk, _kamikorosu_!" Tajam serta jernih pasang _onyx_ sedikit memudar. Warnanya pun keruh menyamai kelam milik malam. Hibari bisa apa? Ia muak merancang penjelasan, merekayasa alasan dan menyalahkan Fon, atas semua ini.

Dia yang salah, bertanggung jawab karena melukai malaikatnya, lagi dan lagi,

"Jam sembilan temani I-Pin, ya! Ayah sudah janji dengan pemilik toko." Detik-detik ini Fon sangat waspada. Tertinggal satu jejak saja, Hibari akan membuat celah dan menemui, pemuda manis itu.

"Terserah. Cepat keluar dari kamarku."

"Semoga sukses!"

 _BLAMM!_

Pukul tujuh pagi, selarik sinar mengintip malu lewat kaca, menerobos membentuk fotokopian sempurna, dari bingkai jendela di sisi timur. Nahasnya cahaya tersebut gagal memberi penerangan, bagi akal yang dibutakan dendam kesumat. Hibari menyeringai lebar, pikirannya baru saja memproduksi ide brilian. Dia akan mengikuti permainan Fon, menjalankan sesuai alur hingga akhir yang ditentukan. Kala _sang penulis_ lengah, cerita diputar balik dan _**BUMM!**_ Keadaan berubah 180 derajat.

Hibari benci diatur. Karena tak seharusnya _awan_ dikekang _badai_.

 _Pukul sembilan pagi…._

Keinginannya mengutuk Fon kian menjadi-jadi, saat mereka berdiri menghadap papan tua berukir camelia. Inilah toko yang dia maksud, "L'a Bella Dress." Sungguh, jika tidak mengatasnamakan dendam, lebih baik melawan daripada menurut. Senyum nenek menyambut ramah sepasang insan itu. Mempersilakan masuk tanpa bertanya atau ceplas-ceplos komentar–diamnya sedikit mengurangi gelisah di dada.

"Ayo lihat-lihat."

"Se … sebenarnya…. Aku sudah memilih." Mengernyitkan dahi, rasa heran menari-nari dalam benak Hibari. Apa yang I-Pin lihat? Gaun di depan etalase, kah….? Ia berbalik badan, menjumpai nenek tengah membawa _cinta pertamanya_.

"Selamat, Hibari- _san_. Kau bisa melihat gaun ini dipakai, oleh calon mempelaimu." Rontok sudah kesadarannya. Mana sangka pemikirkan I-Pin berbanding lurus, dengan favoritisme penguasa Namimori.

Seperempat jam menunggu, pantofelnya mulai mengetuk tidak sabar. Antusiasme itu datang begitu saja, mengacaukan sang awan yang biasa teratur dan tenang. Jujur dia senang, teramat bahkan! Gaun tersebut bukan lagi pajangan etalase, melainkan dipakai gadis pujaannya. Bagi Hibari, antara masa lalu dan sekarang beda tipis. Kelima indranya mati oleh euforia. Kenyataan tinggal bayang-bayang kabur, abstrak juga bertekstur semu.

 _KSREK…._

 _Tap. Tap._

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Hibari- _kun_?" Gaun senada mawar putih. Renda menghias depan dada. Ujungnya yang diangkat rendah pemilik toko. _Onyx_ itu bagai terhipnotis pada pandangan pertama.

"Hm. Bagus."

Diri itu begitu cantik, dalam balutan gaun putih kesukaannya.

 _Sementara Tsuna di sisi lain…._

Menunggunya menjadi kegiatan yang melelahkan sekaligus membingungkan. Pak Pendeta mengusap peluh, walau gereja dingin ber-AC. Para penjaga sibuk dengan berbagai prasangka, termasuk Tsuna yang mencoba berpikir positif. Dia tahu dibanding siapapun, Hibari bukan pelanggar, janji mereka selalu diprioritaskan. Kalau berhalangan, ponsel hitam miliknya akan menghubungi, sesibuk dan sesulit apapun keadaan.

Namun situasi ini di luar kendalinya. Berapa kalipun dihubungi, waktu berputar dari menit menjadi jam, Hibari tak kunjung membalas. Nomor cantik itu berhenti aktif sejak kemarin, tepat setelah berpamitan demi menjawab panggilan Fon.

"Iblis sialan itu….! Awas saja nanti." Bangkit dengan amarah meluap, pria itu–Gokudera Hayato, membuat jantungan seluruh penjaga, terutama dua pemuda di sampingnya–sang hujan dan petir.

" _Yare yare~_ Tenang saja, Gokudera- _nii_ , Hibari- _nii_ hanya terlambat." Jitakan darinya membuat ia meringis. Mentang-mentang paling muda, salahkah Lambo–si penjaga petir berpendapat begitu?

"Satu jam berlalu dan kau bilang dia terlambat?!"

"Kufufufu…. Kalian tahu? Hanya ada satu jawaban untuk situasi ini, Kyoya pasti seling…."

"Jangan dengarkan dia, _Juudaime_! Saya akan mencarinya untuk Anda," potong Gokudera tepat sasaran. Pemuda nanas, yakni Mukuro Rokudo mendecih sebal. Apa yang salah dari kata, 'selingkuh?'

"Terima kasih, Hayato- _kun_. Lebih baik aku mencarinya sendiri. Maaf Knuckle- _san_ , telah membuang waktumu." Seketika berlalu, langkah Tsuna memburu membelah karpet merah. Mana ingat langit dan darat jika menyangkut Hibari.

"Hati-hati, Sawada."

Tuan intuisi mengirimkan sinyal buruk. Jantungnya berdebar melebihi frekuensi–bukan ia lelah, melainkan takut bercampur cemas. Sulit mengakui ini–mungkin perkataan Mukuro benar, terlebih menilik fakta, Hibari menyukai gaun pada etalase. Tidakkah berarti … sang kekasih tertarik dengan perempuan? Tsuna berhenti usai menyimpulkan itu. Menatap datar toko, di mana papan, "L'a Bella Dress" terpajang.

Retinanya menangkap dan merekam fragmen tersebut, dari sela-sela pohon hias yang tiada mengenal arti berguguran. Hatinya telah meremukkan diri sendiri, pecah menjadi luka tanpa obat bius, untuk meredam rasa sakit. Tsuna tergugu menyaksikannya–kebahagiaan mereka, senyum Hibari yang bagai gerhana itu, indah namun menyakitkan jika ditilik mata telanjang.

 _DEG!_

"Tsunayoshi….?" Etalase membatasi pandangan, Hibari bisu tanpa barisan kata-kata. Kaca sekalipun benci memantulkan senyumnya, yang justru memperlihatkan hati semendung hujan.

 _TAP … TAP … TAP…._

"Aku pergi sebentar."

 _CKLEK!_

 _BLAM...!_

Jejak mereka bertemu pada gang itu. Langit merekam derapnya, sejenak membeku, berhenti dengan Tsuna membelakangi Hibari. Burung-burung bertengger di sepanjang kawat listrik. Menjadi saksi bisu dari kesesatan tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa menyusulku?" Nada bicaranya dingin menusuk. Langit bukan lagi biru yang cerah, selalu tertawa dan tersenyum bersama sang awan. Tsuna melampaui hujan, menyamai badai pun setara dengan petir.

"Temui aku di danau pukul sembilan,"

"Hanya itu? Baiklah."

Tiga baris obrolan yang monoton, egoisme Hibari dan kemunduran Tsuna–malam itu _badai_ sesungguhnya akan datang.

 _Sabtu, 20.30 di rumahnya…._

Mengenakan _yukata_ polos dengan bakiak kayu, persiapannya memancing keingintahuan Fon, sampai berpaling dari koran dan segelas teh. Gerak-gerik Hibari menjadi tontonan menarik, menggantikan televisi yang mulai membosankan. Kemanapun ia pergi hingga toilet, sang ayah gencar mengekori (bahkan ikut masuk membuatnya terkesan mesum.) Risih? Jelas! Dibanding orangtua, dia lebih menyerupai penguntit!

"Berhenti mengikutiku, _herbivore_ sialan."

"Ayah penasaran Kyo- _chan_ mau kemana. Lebih baik kamu tidur, besok pagi kalian menikah, lho." Nasihat tersebut sekadar angin lalu. Hibari beranjak keluar. Fon mendadak berhenti begitupun kicauannya.

"Silakan jika ingin menemui Tsunayoshi. Ayah tidak keberatan, kok." Seakan menebak pikirannya, Fon menyebutkan keinginan Hibari. Tepat sasaran membuat ia sedikit kaget.

"Pegang kata-katamu."

"Tentu. Lagi pula, kapan ayah bohong padamu?"

Herbivora satu ini memang keterlaluan jujur, Hibari pun berdecak tiap menanggapi kalimat maut Fon. Sepanjang perjalanan, izin itu terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya, tidakkah mencurigakan? Terlalu berani dan terang-terangan? Entah gerangan apa penahanan tersebut ditiadakan. Usai makan malam, ponselnya dikembalikan tanpa cacat apapun. Kontak lengkap, identitas serta nomor Tsuna masih tertera di daftar nama.

Securiga apapun, jawabannya tetaplah misteri.

"Hoi, Kyoya- _kun_ , di sini!" Tsuna berjongkok di samping danau, melambaikan tangannya memanggil Hibari yang melamun. Dengan rasa janggal ia mendekat. Mengikuti arah telunjuk, di mana sang kekasih memperlihatkan hamparan mawar hitam.

"Cantik, bukan? Aku sengaja menebarnya sebelum Kyoya- _kun_ datang. Dan ini untukmu, satu." Bagaikan hidup mereka adalah drama, Tsuna berlagak romantis dengan menyelipkan mawar itu. Tersenyum melihat darah yang mengalir, melalui daun telinga Hibari.

Merah memang darah, bukan kamuflase jus tomat seperti di tayangan horror. Tangkainya masih menyimpan puluhan duri–sengaja dibiarkan begitu oleh sang empu. Hibari bangkit, Tsuna menyusul sepersekian detik. Mawar hitam itu ia buang, terhempas ke rumput, berguguran dibawa angin malam. Ada yang tidak beres di sini….

"Jelaskan maksudmu."

"Kenapa dibuang? Susah, lho, mencarinya." Tiada terpatri sayatan luka, pada manik kecokelatan tersebut. Seakan Tsuna mengetahui tindakan Hibari, ekspresi yang ia luncurkan serta penuntutan itu.

"Jawab Tsunayoshi. Sekarang!"

"Kyoya- _kun_ pasti tahu arti dari mawar hitam. Kau marah jika aku minta berpisah?" Surai anti gravitasinya tertunduk. Skenario ini telah Tsuna rancang, dan semua sejalan kehendak Vongola _decimo_. Namun, kenapa ia tersenyum sekaligus menangis? Hatinya terluka … tergores amat dalam.

"Ya. Kalau tahu kenapa bertanya?"

"Maka…." _GREP!_ Kerah bajunya ditarik. Tsuna memaksakan pandangan mereka– _onyx_ membelalak dengan cokelat _meleleh_. Ia menangis, sisi lemah yang jarang–bahkan tak pernah nampak 10 tahun terakhir.

"Gaun itu apa?! Aku tahu Kyoya- _kun_ menyukainya, sangat malah! Diriku sampai berpikiran, 'andaikan terlahir sebagai wanita. Saat kita bertemu … menikah nanti…. Pasti cocok jika kukenakan juga!'"

"Kau tahu? Terkadang aku kesal, mengutuk setiap melihatnya. Kenapa gaun itu tidak enyah? Seseorang membeli atau diangkat pemilik toko. Berhenti dijual karena dipesan, tapi apa….?! Seakan-akan _dia_ menunggu, ingin dilihat olehmu sambil _tersenyum genit_."

"Ketahuilah, aku cemburu pada gaun itu, takdir I-Pin karena ia terlahir, sebagai wanita. Dengan polos kau tersenyum. Tersipu malu mendengar suaranya saja. Dibanding bersamaku…. Jelas beda jauh."

"Dengarkan, Tsunayoshi. Aku tidak akan minta maaf atau memberi penjelasan, untuk sekarang." Kapan drama egoisme ini berakhir? Napasnya melambat, memukul dada sesak minta berhenti. Umur Hibari seakan berkurang, menyaksikan sang langit menangis.

"Dan maaf karena aku bukan wanita, Hibari- _san_."

 _CUP!_

"Berbahagialah dengan I-Pin. Seandainya anakmu lelaki, pakaikan jas terbaik. Kalau perempuan, buat dia secantik mungkin. Jika terlibat cinta sesama jenis … cemburu karena jas atau gaun, pisahkan saja mereka, seperti yang Fon- _san_ lakukan dua tahun lalu."

Salam perpisahan dalam kecupannya membuat kelu Hibari. Ia mengusap bibir, di mana Tsuna mencium dengan kasar. Tak ada frasa cinta berbentuk isyarat, hanya kepahitan semata.

 _TAP … TAP…._

"Besok di gereja tua, jam dua belas siang. Aku tunggu."

Mengidikkan bahu malas, Hibari dicampakkan bersama kepala batunya. Tapi, bukan masalah! Ia terbiasa berjuang, bangkit dan maju sendiri. Dalam hati pun berjanji–bersumpah malah, 'akan menemani, melindungi biru langitnya dengan putih awan.' Tsuna tak pantas bersedih, menderita atas hubungan mereka. Karena tanpa sang malaikat, takdir yang menjanjikan pertemuan itu,

Hibari pasti sendirian. Menghabiskan waktunya dengan sepi. Hidup yang monokromatis.

Terlalu menyedihkan.

Datar memedihkan.

Tiada berharga.

 _Keesokan paginya…._

Dua jam sebelum pernikahan, pasang insan itu berpisah, dalam jarak yang mustahil diukur dengan kilometer. Hibari Kyoya dan Sawada Tsunayoshi, akankah merpati mempersatukan mereka? Atau iblis memenangkan permainan ini?

Hitam jernihnya terpejam lelah. Semalam penuh Hibari mimpi buruk. Peristiwa dua tahun lalu saling mengaitkan diri, membentuk kepingan utuh senada kisah aslinya. Mungkin ia dikutuk karena niat balas dendam, keinginan jahat untuk mencelakakan, melukai I-Pin serta Fon. Namun katakan, apa yang lebih menakutkan dari perpisahan, sebuah kematian? Bayang-bayang itu menghantuinya, setiap hari, menit, detik–konsekuensi menjadi seorang mafia.

Jika penyesalan Tsuna adalah takdirnya. Hibari juga punya rangkaian sendiri.

Andaikan mereka warga biasa, bertemu dengan cara normal–bukan sebagai langit dan awan, perpisahan tidak akan datang secepat ia mendobrak pintu, bukan?

"Hibari- _kun_ , kamu mendengarku?" Tepat di hadapannya I-Pin mengibaskan tangan. Lengkap dengan karangan bunga. Mengenakan gaun yang bukan pajangan di etalase.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Pendeta menunggu kita di luar."

"Kamu mengganti gaun?" Hibari masih duduk. Menganalisa penampilan I-Pin yang berbeda. Warnanya memang putih, namun tak ada sematan mawar, renda di bagian dada–polos tanpa ornamen apapun.

"Begitulah, hehehe. Hibari- _kun_ tidak suka?"

"Kata siapa? Ayo keluar."

Tangan mereka mengapit. Keluar dengan gemulai, melintasi hamparan karpet merah. Bunga-bunga menyambut di udara, beradu warna-warni konfeti yang memeriahkan, bercampur desas-desus para undangan. Ratus pasang mata terheran-heran menyaksikan–di antaranya emeraldin mendelik marah, hendak memergoki jika terlambat ditahan.

Bukan Gokudera seorang–penjaga lainnya, mentor sang karnivora, tutor Sawada Tsunayoshi, keluarga Simon yang diselamatkan Vongola, para arcobaleno kecuali Fon, semua mengharapkan penjelasan.

"E-ehem! Pengantin dipersilakan naik pelaminan."

Di tengah mereka Bapak Pendeta berdiri. Suasana yang ramai mendadak khusyuk. Rasa penasaran hadirin terpaksa dipendam, hingga pengucapan kaul selesai.

"Saya, I-Pin, menerima Hibari Kyoya untuk menjadi suami, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dengan bimbingan Tuhan dan karena itu, saya menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu."

Lengang sejenak. Janjinya terhenti sepihak pada Hibari. Bapak Pendeta, yakni Knuckle, berbisik gemas agar kaul dilanjutkan. Demi menghindari ramai yang mustahil dijauhi.

"Maaf. Aku hanya menjadikanmu sasaran balas dendam." Alasan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membencinya. Hibari tidak masalah. Berbuat jahat adalah makanan sehari-harinya, dan kekejaman ini mustahil ditoleransi.

Cincin yang harusnya disematkan dimasukkan kembali. Membuat hadirin tercengang–kesabaran Gokudera habis di waktu bersamaan. Lambo mati-matian mencegat. Hibari tetap tenang dan memandang I-Pin. Lucunya Fon bergeming, mengulum senyum penuh sejuta teka-teki. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang badai–atas keributan ini, pencemaran nama baik tersebut.

"Baguslah, Hibari- _kun_. Kau jujur pada diri sendiri, itu lebih dari cukup." Di luar dugaan, I-Pin justru tersenyum mengundang pelangi. Namun mendung bagi Hibari, yang menunduk sepersekian detik.

 _HUG!_

"Lepaskan pelukanmu … I-Pin." Hatinya tersentak, luluh lantak tanpa pecahan untuk disisakan. Hibari tak kuasa membalas apalagi berkata-kata. Tidak setelah ia melukai–bahkan mengkhianati cinta pertamanya.

"Awalnya aku melakukan ini karena master yang minta. Namun, setelah melihat Kyoya- _kun_ mengejar Tsuna- _san_ , kupikir … keputusan itu salah. Walau pernikahan berlangsung, pasti batal entah bagaimanapun."

"Pergilah, Hibari- _kun_. Kejar kebahagiaanmu sendiri, begitupun aku." Sikap lapang dadanya kian menohok sang awan. Menciptakan lubang yang diisi, dengan kata-kata penyesalan.

"Menangislah karena aku melukaimu."

"Jika aku menangis, itu adalah air mata kegembiraan. Asal melihat Hibari- _kun_ bahagia, mengikuti suara hatimu seperti biasa, maka bagiku lebih dari cukup. Tapi setelah ini…. Maafkan master, beliau ayahmu bukan musuh."

Ibarat mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami–itu mustahil dengan tumpukan rasa bencinya. Fon melontarkan senyum pada Hibari, seakan berkata, 'tabiatmu benar-benar buruk, menjadikan seorang wanita sasaran balas dendam.' Dia tahu semua ini disengaja–diamnya, garis lengkung tersebut, semata-mata demi menambah, rasa bersalah si sulung.

Dengan begitu, ia akan kembali pada I-Pin guna menebus kesalahannya. Fon tahu dibanding siapapun, Hibari adalah pengikut setia suara hati.

"Tunggu. Kau harus menjelaskannya pada kami, iblis sialan! Apa maksudmu menikah dengan I-Pin? Ingin mencampakkan _Juudaime_ , hah?! Kalau tidak mau bilang saja. Jangan lukai dia lebih dari ini!"

"Karena itu salahku. Aku pasti minta maaf." Waktu mereka berpapasan, Hibari membisikkannya seraya berlalu. Jangan buang waktu lagi, ia harus menemui Tsuna sesuai janji. Pergi secepat mungkin, mengabaikan penyesalan dan

"Mau kemana kau?!"

" _Maa~ maa~_ Hibari punya alasan, Hayato. Kita pun harus bersiap-siap." Pemuda itu menenangkan Gokudera–kekasih merangkap tunangannya. Namun sungguh, kalimat terakhir dari Yamamoto Takeshi sukses, membuat ia gagal paham.

Pukul dua belas, di gereja tua dekat area pabrik terbengkalai. Mereka mampir setiap Minggu, entah mengikuti misa pagi, kerja bakti atau pertemuan kecil-kecilan. Hibari masa bodoh dengan itu. Selera Tsuna saja yang aneh, kegiatan semacam ini biasa diikuti orangtua, bukan? Namun kesannya berbanding terbalik, usai melihat bangunan tersebut rapuh. Gentingnya hancur akibat badai tahun lalu. Sampai sekarang, tiada seorang pun berbelas kasih untuk menyisihkan sepeser uang.

Hibari punya uang dan kuasa, hanya gereja tua yang bobrok, kok. Bahkan jika mau, dengan kekayaan bak konglomerat tersebut, ia bisa membangun puluhan gedung. Mau lantai 30, 45 kah, memecahkan rekor dunia? Tentu! Namun bukan itu masalahnya–pemahaman ini sulit dicerna, bahkan 26 tahun menghirup udara di Namimori–terkadang pindah ke Italia, sang prefek senantiasa gagal–bagai pelaut yang mencari pelangi di tengah badai abadi.

Kenangan namanya. Jika gereja dibangun–bahkan setelah ia melukai, _membuang_ dan mencampakkan Tsuna demi balas dendam, mustahil mendapat maaf. Mereka harus mulai dari awal, melupakan bahkan menghapus masa lalu.

Maka terakhir kali–sebelum Hibari bersumpah melupakan drama egoisme ini, ia ingin mengenang kebersamaan mereka, dan gereja ini satu-satunya saksi bisu–yang paling berharga, spesial dibanding apapun.

 _TAP … TAP…._

"Datanglah, Tsunayoshi."

 _Meskipun jam menjadi hari, bulan bahkan tahun?_

 _Waktu mengkristal, rotasi bumi terhenti dan raga tinggal tulang_?

Ponsel diintip sekilas. Jam digital menunjukkan angka 12.00, tanpa diekori menit yang menunggu genap 60 detik. Hibari menutup sekaligus menghela napas kasar. Dia terlambat, itu menjengkelkan. Haruskah dijemput? Minta Kusakabe selidiki? Jelas merepotkan, dan kedua pilihan tersebut masuk dalam daftar kebencian. Tsuna bukan anak-anak, kenapa harus cemas?

Dirinya tidak akan pernah, menjadi pangeran berkuda putih. Hibari bersikukuh menunggu, duduk manis di altar dengan tatapan lurus tajam.

Kenapa? Karena Hibari tahu, percaya Tsuna kembali pada pelukannya.

 _Cinta melampaui ilmu pengetahuan. Pemahaman manusia yang kadang kala dangkal, oleh fenomena sepotong hati._

 _TES … TES…._

 _ZRASHHH….!_

Langit memuntahkan ribuan air. Bergerombol menyerang Hibari yang bergeming. Ingat atapnya roboh? Sehingga ia kehujunan diselimuti rasa dingin. Entah berapa menit terhabiskan. Alat komunikasi itu berhenti berfungsi–rusak dikeroyok sauk tangis awan. Waktu tinggal dongeng, peninggalan masa lampau kepunyaan manusia.

Tak ada lagi yang Hibari dengar, lihat, cium atau rasakan, selain gereja bobrok tanpa pintu, raungan angin mengiring kesepian, dua kata itu–bisikan dari hatinya.

 _Aku menunggumu_.

Semata-mata untuk menghibur dan menguatkan hatinya.

 _Berapa lama lagi karma mempermainkannya? Tersiksa oleh penantian tak bertepi temu?_

Bukannya reda hujan menderas. Angin menjadi badai, menerbangkan siapapun yang lemah. Hibari tetap membisu, duduk manis dengan kepala sedikit terhuyung. Setangguh dan sekuat apapun manusia, mereka memiliki ambang batas. Napasnya mulai kasar, terasa sesak dengan tempo acak-acakan. Jas basah kuyub membuat mengigil. Kening memanas disertai keringat dingin. Kapan saja ia bisa ambruk, parah lagi terserang hipotermia.

 _Kekuatan menemaninya, senantiasa demi pelangi yang akan mereka lihat bersama._

Dan _pelangi_ itu ada di depannya. Seketika badai lenyap. Langit kembali tenang, dihias awan putih. Derap langkah terdengar lambat–sebenarnya cukup cepat, jika kesadaran Hibari terjaga penuh. Sepasang _onyx_ sayup-sayup mengintip, mendapati sepatu hak bertali putih entah milik siapa–pastinya seorang wanita yang kebetulan mampir, atau hendak mengusir dia dari gereja.

"Apa kau putri dari penjaga gereja?" Hening. Hibari mengembuskan napas kasar. Panas menerpa punggung kakinya yang dibalut tali-tali putih.

"Tertawalah sesukamu, _herbivore_. Aku akan pergi." Sungguh sulit untuk bangkit. Berkali-kali mencoba pun, kakinya malas menuruti perintah otak. Hibari terus memaksakan kehendak. Jatuh lagi, lagi dan lagi seakan altar ini mengikatnya.

"Aku pasti meninggalkan gereja. Karnivora selalu memegang ucapannya."

"Bahkan setelah melihatku berdiri di depanmu, Hibari- _san_?" _Tsunayoshi_? Kepala itu terangkat, bersamaan dengan terbitnya senyum sehangat senja. Ia mengulurkan tangan, hendak meraih sekaligus merengkuh eksistensi tersebut.

"Kau membuatku menunggu, _stupid herbivore_."

"Maaf. Butuh waktu lama untuk bersiap-siap." Dengan mawar putih di bagian jantung, renda menghias dada dipadu padankan sepatu hak bertali, Tsuna dan gaun favoritnya melengkapi satu sama lain. Dia telah menemukan ujung penantian ini. Hibari tersenyum, bukan menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Pakai saja jas." Tentu sulit berjalan dengan gaun, bersepatu hak tinggi pula. Namun Hibari akui, malaikatnya tampak manis saat ini.

"Iblis bodoh. Jangan remehkan perjuangan _Juudaime_!" Mereka datang–para penjaga Vongola dan Hibird kesayangannya, termasuk I-Pin yang tersenyum, melambaikan tangan turut berbahagia.

"Pernikahannya bisa ditunda seminggu. Wajahmu sangat pucat." Justru Hibari merogoh kantong celana, mengabaikan Tsuna yang tak kuasa, melihat jemari itu bergerak gemetar. Darinya dikeluarkanlah cincin yang sudah lama ia persiapkan, untuk disematkan pada jari manis itu.

"Cocok denganmu."

"Tanganmu benar-benar dingin. Ayo bergegas ke Dokter Shamal."

"Untuk apa?" Kelima ujung jemarinya ditarik lembut. Membuat Tsuna terduduk dan sejajar, dengan Hibari. Ia mengalungkan tangan pada sepasang bahu. Membagi dingin yang didapatkannya, selama enam jam menunggu.

"Tak perlu seminggu. Hari ini pun aku pasti meminangmu." Bisikannya melemah. Waktu telah berhenti bebelas kasih–sekadar memberi 5 menit, untuk menjaga kesadaran Hibari.

"Hentikan, Hibari- _san_. Tidak,Kyoya- _kun_. Kondisimu parah dan jika terjadi apa-apa padamu…."

"Tutup mulutmu dan dengarkan saja." Bibir ranum Tsuna dikunci menggunakan telunjuknya. Hibari memperat jarak mereka. Terjatuh sekalipun bukan masalah, selama itu dalam pelukannya.

"Tsunayoshi, aku tidak meminangmu dengan cinta, kata-kata maupun janji. Ketahuilah, tiga hal itu bukan keabadian. Tapi…." Tangan kanannya ditaruh pada dada kiri Hibari. Dapat ia rasakan, jantung sang _skylark_ melemah.

"Cukup dengan suara hati. Jika mengikutinya, aku bisa menemukan … memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, Tsunayoshi." Kalimat terpanjang seorang Hibari Kyoya. Semua telah ia pikir dan rancang sedemikian rupa, sesempurna mungkin sebelum jatuh pingsan.

"Uhm! Aku terima pinanganmu. Sekarang beristirahatlah, Kyoya- _kun_. Kita obati demammu. Maaf telah membuat masalah, karenanya kamu yang repot."

"Terbalik .. Tsunayoshi."

Setelahnya Hibari pingsan, tertidur dalam pelukan Tsuna yang tersenyum. Lamaran itu jauh dari kata romantis, terlalu blak-blakan seperti obrolan mereka. Namun ia paham kenapa, meski para penjaga terheran-heran karenanya. Bahkan setiba di rumah sakit pun, Gokudera belum paham kenapa.

"Dibanding lamaran manapun. Kata-katamu barusan sangat romantis."

Terlebih, ia mengucapkannya dari hati.

Tamat.


End file.
